


Carved Flowers

by Qayin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Sims (Video Games), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Professor Jesse McNamara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28490835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qayin/pseuds/Qayin
Summary: Jesse McNamara wakes up one day as a professor at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry with no knowledge of how she ended up there. With time running out for her to find a way back before she forgets all about the real world, she enlists the help of Severus Snape, the Potions Master.
Relationships: Daniel Condren/Jesse McNamara, Jesse McNamara/Severus Snape
Kudos: 1





	Carved Flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jesse McNamara](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jesse+McNamara).



> Inspired by a twitch stream.

When Jesse woke up that day, she hadn’t expected to find herself at Hogwarts. Like, at all. Of course she had  _ dreamt  _ of things like this, but waking up in a bedroom that was not her own, with red and golden tapestries hanging over her from the ceiling and a cheerful, sparking fire being lit in the fireplace — along with the acute knowledge that she was, without a doubt, at Hogwarts — that was weird.

The bedroom she was in lead out into a small sitting room where another fire was burning. She looked around but could find nothing to give her any clue as to what was going on. 

Ordinarily, Jesse would love a chance at Hogwarts, but there was no sign of Dan, no sign or clue of how she had ended up there, and she couldn’t find her phone. A woman needs her phone, damn it! 

After a mild panic attack Jesse got dressed. She found an entire closet with robes fitted to her size and at a wooden vanity table she also found a wand. 

It was beautiful. Dark and slender, 12 inches with delicately carved flowers at the base. When she picked it up, a rush washed over her, like a massive wave crashing into land. Jesse didn’t know much about what was going on, but she knew this was  _ her _ wand. 

“Right.” Jesse said and made her way out of the strange place she had found herself. She didn’t know where she was going, but walked in a random direction until she started to hear people moving about. She turned a corner and a group of second-year Hufflepuffs waved to her. 

“Morning, professor McNamara,” they all said in unison. Jesse was momentarily stunned, so the first thing that came to her lips was what she said. 

“Why aren’t you at breakfast?” 

The second-years shuffled, seemingly not bothered by her. They all moved towards the same place, and one little girl waved at her before they disappeared. 

Technically the Hufflepuffs were the only people Jesse had seen, so she followed them to the great hall. 

Professor McNamara? That’s her, innit? 

Jesse walked slowly towards the high table, unsure of herself. Was she actually a professor? She didn’t even remember being a student here! Where should she even sit? 

Just as the thought entered her mind she caught sight of him. Severus Snape, the potions master. He looked at her, his eyes dark and his face impassive. He raised an eyebrow at her as it to ask what she was dilly-dallying for, and Jesse went over and sat down next to him. 

Snape said nothing but handed her the marmalade. 

This was… definitely happening. 

* * *

Jesse tried to go with the flow during the day. When breakfast was over a group of third-year Ravenclaws asked if they could walk with her to the classroom, so Jesse let them lead the way. She didn’t pay attention to what they were chatting about, but instead watched the castle. It didn’t look like the films, but that wasn’t surprising, she supposed. There was just something about it, like a presence. Every stone was filled to the brim with something that was just  _ Hogwarts. _ Jesse couldn’t explain it better. 

The Ravenclaws took her to the Defence against the Dark Arts classroom. 

“Aw, fuck,” said Jesse. The Ravenclaws blinked owlishly at her and sat down at their seats. 

Defence against the Dark Arts professor? That shit is cursed. But of course, waking up to finding herself in the magical world of Harry Potter might also be a little suspicious, so what did she know? 

To Jesse’s surprise, she taught classes the entire day and it went well. She was pretty good at it, if she was being honest. And she prided herself at not having a breakdown the moment she saw third-year Harry Potter walk into her classroom. She was cool. She handled it. 

Yup. She handled it. 

* * *

Dinner was about to start and Jesse realized that this was the time. She needed to find a way back home, otherwise she would never leave. She could already feel it. It was far too simple to just slip into the comfortable aura that was Hogwarts, kind of close her eyes for a moment and forget that she didn’t actually belong here. 

And as wonderful as Hogwarts was, she couldn’t stay here. Her family would miss her, she was sure, and she wanted to see Dan again. And, autumnal castle vibes as it was, the magical world would soon go through a war. Now, Jesse didn’t know what had happened to Lupin, but if she had taken his place, she wasn’t fancying her odds. 

So, she had figured it all out. She would eat one last meal at Hogwarts, then ask to speak with Dumbledore and figure out a way to get home. If anyone knew how, it had to be Dumbledore, right? 

Except that when everyone was seated, Dumbledore never showed. The Headmaster chair was empty. Jesse glanced at Snape next to her, watching as the man stabbed carrots on his plate.

“Where’s professor Dumbledore?” she asked. Snape glanced at her, then towards the Headmaster’s chair. 

“Called away by the ministry,” Snape said lowly like he didn’t give a shit about it. “Urgent business.” 

Jesse cursed under her breath. So much for that plan. 

* * *

A great thing about being a teacher at Hogwarts, Jesse soon found out, was that all the rules that applied for the students and constantly put a foil to Harry and his friends, didn’t apply to her. Jesse was allowed to walk into the library after curfew, waltz over to the forbidden section and start searching for something that could help her find her way home. Fucking brilliant. 

Except that Jesse didn’t really know what she was looking for, and after a few hours that became apparent. She couldn’t find anything relating to — well, she guessed, anything like this. Changing world, swapping place. She was just about to give up when suddenly she heard someone behind her. 

“Looking for something?” Snape asked. Jesse turned around and blinked, taken by surprise at his appearance. Snape used the moment to glance over to some of the books Jesse had read through. 

“ _ Apparition over long distance _ ,” he read the title of one. “Going somewhere?” 

Jesse watched him; the dark robes, the dark hair, the genius behind it all. Maybe Snape could help? 

She hesitated, though. Snape was an amazing character  _ in the books _ . It was fun to analyse his motives, his thoughts — to collect Snape figurines and read fan fiction, but Snape as a real guy? Well… he wasn’t necessarily the most helpful. He wasn’t  _ nice. _ Jesse loved him, but he was  _ fiction _ . 

And now he was real, and asking for help to get back to the real world seemed like something Snape wouldn’t take well. But what choice did she have? Things were already becoming too natural for her — the way she had been able to teach class, shoot spells, the way she had found her way to the library without a doubt… she was becoming professor McNamara and if she ever wanted to see her family again she needed to remember who she really was. 

And well, she was a Gryffindor. The time to be brave was now. 

* * *

Snape was listening to her explanation in silence. She couldn’t read him, but the fact that he hadn’t accused her of insanity Jesse decided to take as a good sign. 

“So, you’re in reality a muggle that have somehow transported yourself into a fictional world, and you’re looking for a way back.” Snape said after she finished. Normally she would have argued at being called a muggle, but she gritted her teeth and bore it. “How?” 

“I haven’t worked that one out, yet, have I?” Jesse snapped at him. “But everyone thinks I’m really a professor here, and I’m starting to think so too.” 

Snape scowled darkly at her, but then he stood and walked off to another bookcase. Jesse hurried up after him. Snape was browsing books like it was a regular Tuesday, and she wanted to ask what the hell he was up to when he suddenly pulled out a large beast of a tome from a shelf and handed it over to her. 

She peered at the front, but the dim light made it kind of difficult to read. A library ought to think about that, otherwise every wizarding kid would be blind before they graduated. 

The book was leather-bound — not very vegan at all — and Jesse moved over to get a better look at the cover. All she could distinguish was… 

“EA.” she said. She looked up at Snape. “You’ve got to be kidding me?” 

Snape raised an unimpressed eyebrow. 

“Early Alternations,” he said in a monotone drawl. He nodded towards the book. “It’s considered very dark magic, now, but there have been…  _ incidents... _ of people appearing in and out of worlds.” 

Jesse looked down at the book again.

“So, maybe it says something about how I jumped from my world into yours in here?” she asked. 

“Possibly,” said Snape. Jesse bit the inside of her cheek and looked at the book. It was a very thick thing. 

“How are we going to find it?” Jesse asked. Snape rolled his eyes. 

“Give that to me,” he said and took the book back. Jesse followed Snape over to their table, where Snape carefully placed the book down and started to browse the table of contents. Jesse fiddled with her necklace and watched him work. 

“You know, I may be a muggle,” Jesse said suddenly, surprising even herself. “But that doesn’t make me any less than you.” 

Snape looked up at her, and his dark eyes looked conflicted for a moment, then he nodded courtly. 

“I know, Jesse,” he said gently and pushed his nose back into the book. 

* * *

Jesse was glad she confided in Snape. She didn’t know what she was looking for, and Snape was a professor  _ in _ the magical world. He was methodical and above all, kind of knew what the hell was going on. 

Like, Jesse could remember stuff if she focused. Remember things she  _ knew _ she’d never learned, like all the classes she’d held today, and the names of students, but at this, she was at a loss, and Snape… well, if it was one thing to be said about the man it was that he got shit done. 

Currently Snape was showing her a page from the book, and Jesse found that the more she looked at it, the more she understood it. 

“So it’s like a patronus-charm?” she said slowly. 

“Basically,” said Snape slowly. He was frowning. “But the magic required to break through this world’s seams… it would have to be quite powerful magic.” 

Jesse frowned. She could feel her old life slipping away. But there was also something nagging at the edge of her mind, something she knew was important. Important and powerful. 

She thought of the astronomy tower, a few years from now, and Draco Malfoy disarming Dumbledore. And then, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy wrestling to get hold of Draco’s wand. She turned to face Snape again. 

“When does Dumbledore return again?” 

* * *

Dumbledore was silent through their entire explanation. He was calmly stroking the tip of his beard, and he looked at the pages they had found in the book when they presented them to him, and then he nodded sagely and looked over his half-moon glasses. 

“A quite remarkable tale, professor McNamara,” he said. For a second Jesse worried he wouldn’t believe her, but when Dumbledore spoke again she relaxed. “Just out of curiosity, how come you were so sure that  _ I  _ would be able to help?” 

Jesse glanced at Snape, who looked indifferent, then her eyes trailed to the Elder Wand that rested on Dumbledore’s desk. 

“I, uh, I  _ know _ , Sir.” she said awkwardly. Dumbledore looked thoughtful. 

“It must be a remarkable world you come from, Jesse,” he said and smiled at her. “A remarkable world for a remarkable person.” 

Jesse blushed. Dumbledore stood up. 

“We must act quickly.” he said and turned to Snape. “Severus, we’ll require your help as well.” 

Snape nodded gravely. Dumbledore held out his arm. Jesse looked to Snape, then hesitantly, both of them reached out and Dumbledore apparated them all into the Forbidden Forest. 

* * *

“Are you ready, professor McNamara?” Dumbledore asked. He stood opposite her, a few metres away, together with Snape. They were both holding their wands against her, and she was holding her own against them. 

“Yes,” said Jesse, sounding braver than she felt. 

“Then you cast first,” said Dumbledore, “and once all three of us have conjured our patronuses, think of home. As vividly as you can. Don’t stop for anything.” 

Jesse swallowed and nodded. She took a deep breath, thought of her friends and family, mustered up every good memory she ever had. 

“Expecto Patronum!” she shouted. A silver light burst forth from the tip of her wand. It flickered for a second, and it looked like it was going to fade out. Then she thought of Dan, and her mum and dad, and siblings and nieces, and from that tiny sliver of light a little dog burst out. 

It looked like Bella, her dog, and Jesse could do nothing but stare in amazement as it bounced around in front of her. She laughed, and only looked away when she heard Snape’s voice cast the same spell. 

She watched his wand, expected the doe to appear from it. But instead of a large doe, a similar, tiny dog appeared. Patronus Bella rushed over to it, and Snape’s dog patronus and hers started playing. Jesse just stared at them, then she looked up into Snape’s dark, gleaming eyes. 

“Expecto Patronum,” said Dumbledore, and his phoenix emerged. 

Jesse could feel her heart beating. Snape watched her. 

“Remember me,” she called out to him. 

“Always,” said Snape, and then Jesse was engulfed in the silver light of the patronuses. 

* * *

Jesse woke up with a start, because Bella was in the bed and licking her face. She looked around her familiar room, her own bed-spread, her own things. She heard Dan in the kitchen, putting the kettle on. 

She petted Bella excitedly, because that had to have been the most bizarre dream of her life. But then, when she shifted in the bed, something hard poked her. Jesse pulled the sheet away to find a wand of dark and slender wood, 12 inches with delicately carved flowers at the base. 

She picked it up like it would bite her, and half expected a wave of magic to rush over her, but nothing happened. The wand was just a carved stick. But a beautiful carved stick. 

“Jesse, do you want some toast?” Dan hollered from the kitchen. Jesse stood up and walked with the wand over to her bookcase, where she carefully placed it down on display. 

“Yes, please,” she called back. Her stomach flipped happily. She was home.

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh, I don't write fanfics about real people. It's just my own preference, because it always makes me feel kind of weird. That's probably why it took from October 2020 to January 2021 to finish this, even though Plumbella requested some fanfics about her and Snape on stream. 
> 
> So, uh, hope the people reading this enjoyed, please leave a comment if you did. Bye!


End file.
